User blog:InsaneBlueberry/Marcini Fanfic - Checkers for the First Time
This fanfic is rated C for Checkers. ENJOY. jsgjsalgjskagkjgslgkjslkgjlsgksjkgjalgkl this is a line spaceer tihigjkdsljlksjglk sgjasklg Mini wandered aimlessly through the halls as she was skipping a class. She hummed a song to herself as she wandered around, wondering where she should go next. She finally found a random door in one of the halls she was wandering in and she looked at it carefully. "This looks like a weird door," she said to herself. She walked closer to the door and put her body against it, trying to find out what the door was made of. She then sniffed the door and pulled away. "I don't even know," she said. She put her hand on the door knob and slowly opened it, hearing the loud creaking and stuff from the door. She walked in and closed the door gently. Mini glanced around the small room and grinned. She saw a day-bed type thing underneath the window and skipped over to it. She sat on the bed thing and leaned against the window, looking outside at the beautiful school grounds. Suddenly, she saw her new boyfriend, Marco, wandering the school grounds outside by himself. She smiled and waved at him, knowing he probably wouldn't notice her. She groaned as he kept walking since she realized he hadn't noticed her at all. Mini jumped off the day bed and skipped out of the random room that really had no other purpose in this story other than finding Marco. She finally made it to the school grounds where Marco was heading and looked around, unable to find her boyfriend. "Uuuuuugghhhhhh," she said loudly. "Marcooo!!" "Polo," Marco said randomly appearing behind her. "Eep! I found you! You're it!" Mini screamed, tapping his shoulder and starting to run away, but he was like a total badass and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "Hey," he said simply. "You wanna play checkers with me?" "Is checkers code for something?" Mini asked, raising her eyebrow. "Nope. Checkers is just checkers." "Hm...." Mini stared at his neck in deep concentration. "Okay! Even though checkers seems like a stupid game, I'll play it with you anyways!" "Awesomesauce," Marco said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to his bedroom where they were to play checkers. They finally reached his room and Marco opened the door for her and let her in first because he's now a gentleman type of guy because he fucking holds doors open for girls. "So, let's begin," he said. Mini giggled and jumped onto Marco and started making out with him. They kept kissing and stuff and Mini had the boy shoved against the door that he had just opened for her and she took his shirt off because it was fun or something. Then Marco totally pulled away after a number of minutes of making out and looked down at her. "That was fun and all," he started. "But I was wanting to play checkers." "But..." Marco snapped his fingers and a table appeared with two chairs and a checkers game on the table. He smirked. "Shall we?" he asked. "Sure," Mini said, eyeing the table with caution since it had just randomly appeared. Marco pulled out a chair for Mini and she sat down and he was being a boring gentleman and stuff because that's how he rolls. He took his own seat and stared across at Mini. "Is this your first time playing checkers?" he asked her gently. Mini nodded her head and looked at the game. "I don't know what to do," she answered honestly. "I'll help you out," Marco said, winking at her and stuff. They then played checkers and the author is too lazy to describe how to do this and stuff. Mini couldn't help but watch Marco's hands as they picked up the little circle piece things and moved them around. She was completely fascinated and stuff like that blah blah. She licked her lips just as Marco looked up at her. He smiled widely and stuff. "Are you having fun?" he whispered. "Yeah," she said breathlessly. Finally, the game was over and Marco won because he's a meanie-bo-beanie. Mini also lost her checkersinity. Suddenly, the girl fell out of her chair and cried out in pain. "Waaaa!!!" she screamed. "I looooossttt!!!" She started rolling around on the floor clenching her stomach as she was in so much pain and stuff. "Marco! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" she screamed at the boy. Marco jumped out of his chair and ran over to the poor girl who was in pain. "I'm so sorry, Mini!" he yelled at her. He leaned over her and sat down on his knees and stuff and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from knocking anything important off any shelves or anything in the room from all the rolling she was doing. "Mini!" he screamed again. "The pain will be over soon! It was just your first game!" Mini whimpered and glared up at him. She smacked him across the face and ran away. "I HATE YOU, MARCO. YOU COULD HAVE LET ME WON!" "I know, I'm sorry! I forgot it was your first time!" he said softly to her. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mini. Please forgive me." Mini bit her lip and sighed. "Okay! Fine!" she said, rolling her eyes. She leaned over to him and gave him a hug and everything was good again. From then on the couple started playing checkers every day. And they played it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Until they actually decided to play actual checkers together. Category:Blog posts Category:fanfiction Category:marcini Category:marco Category:and Category:mini Category:martini Category:minarco Category:marciiiinnniiii